A Bright Life
by Tortiekitty
Summary: The taunts and threats and insults are getting to Brightkit. How did a small kit attract such pain? She hadn't done anything wrong. So, she leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes fell daintily through the freezing leaf-bare air. The camp was silent, nothing disturbing the night's peace. "What do you mean this kit isn't worthy of being here?" a voice snarled harshly, "She hasn't done anything wrong, and it's only her third day at camp!"

"She's a runt, and is no kit of mine," came the reply, "I will not have a _runt_ for a daughter, Cloudstream." the voice said coldly.

"She's our _daughter_, Emberstripe, maybe she _is _the runt, but she will become a great warrior!" the first voice, Cloudstream, practically begged to Emberstripe, "I can't believe you would think this way about our child!"

"Well, Cloudstream," said Emberstripe,"If you won't dispose of the unwanted, then I will." He picked the runt of the litter off of her three siblings and promptly tossed her outside into the snow.

"Brightkit, no!" Cloudstream yowled, and struggled to stand. Emberstripe blocked her path, however, and muttered something quietly. "What? Emberstripe, give me back Brightkit!'

"No. She is a runt and deserves to die. The most she could do is join Watertail and sort herbs all day!"

"Emberstripe. Move out of the way so I can have my daughter back. I will not let her freeze in the snow!"

"I'm sorry, my dear Cloudstream, but she would not survive anyways. She is too small and weak, I'm trying to spare you the pain of losing a kit in its first weeks of life."

"She's not that small! She will become a great warrior one day, but not when she's dead!"

"Cloudstream. That kit is worthless, and I will not allow it to live." A heavy silence filled the nursery, not even the kits were making noise, almost as if they knew this was a troubling time for their parents.

"Get out, Emberstripe. I don't want to see you if you think size is a factor that raises or demolishes a kits' worth."

"You will see that I am right. Do not attempt to save Brightkit, she is probably dead already. Goodbye." Emberstripe walked purposefully out of the nursery. It must have been a miracle he did not look back, for Brightkit was gone and paw prints lead to the medicine cat den.

* * *

**So, any suggestions? Should I continue, or should I not? Please review and i'll attempt to fix any errors that you guys point out. Apologizes if you don't like my writing style!**


	2. Chapter 2

The day dawned clear, though Brightkit barely noticed it. She was sitting just outside of the Medicine Cat den, watching as the deputy, Lightstorm, stretched outside of the Warriors' den before heading over to High Branch. He then sat beneath it and began quickly grooming himself. Soon, other cats began to trickle out of the dens, some bright-eyed and energetic, while some still looked alseep. They all gathered around Lightstorm as he began to list patrols.

Brightkit shifted her gaze to the Apprentices' den. Only two apprentices, Darkpaw and Brindlepaw, were occupying the den. The two were siblings, and hardly got along. From what Brightkit overheard from Watertail, they had once been really close, but when they were made apprentices, Brindlepaw got jealous when Darkpaw received Lightstorm as a mentor while she received Jaysong, who was only made a warrior three moons ago. From then on, the two sisters were very spiteful and rude too each other, and had their nests on opposite ends of the Apprentices' den.

"Brightkit!" a voice interrupted her inter monologue, "Come here, I need you to help me sort though these herbs!"

Brightkit sighed sadly, giving the clearing one last longing look. The Medicine Cat den was dark and smelt very strongly of herbs. It was basically like a prison to Brightkit now; if Watertail caught her out of the den for anything other than making dirt, she would have to either sort through the herbs or remake any nests that had become dirty. She had already remade the nests, so it seemed like today it would be shifting herbs from one convenient place to another convenient place. It was dull work, and to Brightkit, it seemed to never end. It was sunhigh when Watertail finally deemed his store "good enough", and that was all the invation Brightkit needed. She quickly bounded out of the crack that served as a store, telling Watertail she was "Making dirt." She just wanted to be free of the den, and with quick strides, she headed over to the dirtplace.

"Hey, Foxface! Why aren't you in the nursery like a _normal_ kit!"

"Foxheart! Why don't you go eat deathberries you runt!"

"Yeah, runt! I bet both of your parents disowned you the second they realized you're a no-good puny kit!"

Brightkit sighed. While they might not be classified as _good_ insults, they still stung. Since when has killing a kit been considered a normal, everyday activity? The worst part is that almost everyone chimes in to the insults and taunting. Thankfully, new warriors are basically all talk and no bite, so she ignored then as she went to the dirtplace. As she arrived, her thoughts quickly took over. It had been two and a half moons since she had been kitted, and she couldn't remember there ever being a time when she had been in the nursery. There was three other kits in the nursery, Barkkit, Flamekit and Dovekit, and were also two and a half moons old. Their mother was Cloudstream, and their father was Emberstripe. She also knew that she was the daughter of Cloudstream and Emberstripe, and Emberstripe had deemed her 'unworthy' and disowned her. How did she know this? It seemed to be fate. She couldn't sleep one night, and was planning to have a small walk around the clearing. but when she noticed Watertail wasn't in his nest, she began to investigate. She wished she hadn't. Perhaps then she wouldn't have to deal with the information she had.

"Watertail," A smooth voice meowed. It sent shivers down two moon old Brightkit's spine, "Why do you still have Brightkit in your care?"

"Uh, well, you see, Emberstripe..." Watertail's voice was nervous, almost like he had been caught doing something wrong and was being scolded by his mentor, "Brightkit, she is alive because Palestar hadn't ordered her to be killed, and she hasn't done any wrong."

"Wrong, Watertail. Her mere existence poisons the other cats' lives, a miserable runt like her shouldn't be alive."

"Emberstripe, she is your daughter! How could you say such harsh words about your kin?"

"She is no daughter of mine. You should have fed her the death berries like I told you to a half moon ago."

'Emberstripe, you wanted me to commit murder of your own kin! Your daughter! How could such vile things be coming out of your mouth? I'm ashamed of being your clanmate if this is how you treat someone who is different! I dread to think what your mate would say if she knew about your plan!"

"Well, Watertail," Emberstripe voice had turned dangerously cold at this point, "It seems you have a new enemy. If you wont kill Brightkit, I will."

"And if you attempt to, Emberstripe," Watertail's voice is low, a sign of anger, "I will report you to Palestar and have you banished from all the clans. Even the rouges and kittypets won't want you because of what you planned to do. I'm watching you, Emberstripe, and you better not step out of line." The conversation seemed to end there, and Brightkit scurried back to her nest before Watertail could notice her standing 3 tail-lengths away. Information scurried through Brightkit's mind, mostly about her parents, and Emberstripe's anger. He was dangerous, she concluded. A lunatic, and if she ever found herself alone with him, she was dead. She needed to leave. And soon.

* * *

**Two of you asked for me to continue, so here. I wanted to get out some MAJOR plot points, so if you think that it seems to be moving fast, that's why. I also don't want this is drag out too long, so there's that as well. Give me your best insults, and I'll include them next chapter. Also, if you would like to see a certain scene happen ( Such as Cloudstream's behavior towards Brightkit or more focus on other characters) kindly tell me! I'm not planning to write an allegianges, but I will if you guys need it. This note is very long. Uh, review I suppose. **


End file.
